Enamorada De Un Maverick Hunter
by MikoHyuga94
Summary: Una joven científica de 18 años de edad con un don muy especial perdió a su hermano menor a los 14 años y mas adelante perdió a sus padres en la zona de colisión de la Colonia Espacial Eurasia por lo cual gracias a que su ojo derecho cambió es ahora catalogada como una niña de la desgracia:es perseguida por un Maverick y se enamora perdidamente de cierto Cazador de armadura roja
1. Chapter 1

_Hola Aqui MikoHyuga reportandose ^w^_

_este es mi primer Fic de Megaman y espero que lo disfruten por que desde hace tiempo queria comenzar una historia con Zero-Sama */* bien antes de que comiencen a leer dejenme decirles que los personajes de MegamanX no me pretenecen si no a CAPCOM pero los Oc son mios ^^, si fuera por mi ya tendria a Zero atado a mi camita con cadenas y AMJHNCJDSBCVHDSC xD bien ya no los entretengo n.n_

* * *

Después de la lucha de X y su gran compañero y amigo Zero contra Gate y Sigma. El reploide de armadura dorada había muerto al amenazar a los Maverick Hunters con regresar a Sigma a la vida pero no contaba con que el aun siguiera vivo y terminara con su vida aunque aquel Maverick debilitado termino perdiendo contra X y Zero pero amenazo con volver. Después de todo lo sucedido, los humanos tuvieron que seguir refugiándose mientras los reploids se encargaban de restaurar la superficie terrestre que había sido gravemente dañada por la colisión de la Colonia Espacial Eurasia. Zero se dirigió a un laboratorio donde tendría que descansar por 102 años para recuperarse del Virus Zero pero antes de entrar a la capsula para comenzar con su profundo sueño, un científico misterioso decide hablar

-vaya, vaya...Zero, parece que eh encontrado algo de información que podría interesarte

-¿en serio? ¿y que encontraste? -pregunto con indiferencia-

-aquí hay información sobre extraños casos de resurrección tanto en humanos como en reploids. Se ha entrevistado a varios testigos sobre eso y se dice que una mujer de edad desconocida es la que los resucita con solo tocarlos con la palma de la mano. por respeto a ella los testigos no quieren decir la apariencia de aquella mujer así que no sabemos si es una humana o una reploide.

-es bueno que humanos y reploids inocentes vuelvan a la vida gracias a aquella desconocida pero...¿por que eso debe interesarme? -preguntó confundido-

-por que tal vez no sea necesario que entres a la capsula para que te recuperes del Virus Zero -eso logro llamar por completo la atención de aquel Maverick Hunter-el resto de los reploids que habían sido infectados por la pesadilla volvieron a la normalidad gracias a aquella mujer y revisando los exámenes...ninguno de los reploids tienen ningún rasto del virus, fueron completamente curados

-ya veo...aunque encontrarla será como buscar una aguja en un pajar -dijo seriamente-

-así que ¿intentaras encontrarla? -preguntó el científico-

-si...seria bueno contar con alguien como ella aqui o en la base Hunter, tal vez pueda curarme de este Virus

-no Zero, estoy seguro de que ella podrá curarte por completo, ahora mismo te daré las coordenadas de su ultimo caso

* * *

En el Área de las Amazonas, una cansada joven humana que no aparentaba mas de 18 años, cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color blanco y atado en una coleta baja, piel blanca, el ojo izquierdo color verde jade mientras que el ojo derecho lo tenia cubierto por una venda que por cierto también cubría su frente y vestía con una blusa sin mangas color rojo, unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y descalza, llevaba en su espalda un fallecido cuerpo de un reploide de armadura morada. Cuando entro a un lugar seguro ella dejo el cuerpo en una mesa de operaciones puesto que comenzaría a reparar los daños que aquel cadáver poseía.

-por la memoria de mis padres...¿que le habrá pasado a este Reploide? parece que su muerte fue ocasionada por el ataque de un potente buster o algo por el estilo...-miro el rostro de aquel reploide y antes de comenzar a repararlo internamente, acaricio la fría mejilla de aquel cadáver con su mano derecha. Ambas manos estaban cubiertas por un par de desgastados guantes blancos de lana- veo que tu muerte fue ocasionada...pero no te preocupes: pronto volverás a la vida

-Señorita Mikoto...eh traído lo necesario para la reconstrucción-dijo un Reploide con cuerpo humanoide pero su cabeza era la de un zorro con un gran zafiro en su frente, de ojos dorados, sus manos tenían garras largas y afiladas, sus pies tenían 3 dedos cada uno y además contaba con 9 colas llamativas. Por el llamativo color rojo con detalles de flamas en la armadura de aquel reploide se podía ver que manejaba muy bien los ataques de elemento fuego-

-gracias Fire Kitsune...ahora necesito que me ayudes en esta reconstrucción por favor -pidió amablemente-

-no tiene por que pedirlo joven ama -se arrodilla, coloca su mano derecha a su pecho y hace una reverencia- con mucho gusto la ayudare en este proyecto

-no me digas ama Fire Kitsune, no eres mi mascota. Tu y yo además de colegas...somos amigos -dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente-

-pero gracias a usted estoy nuevamente aquí: prometí que la obedecería y la protegería con la vida que me dio -el zorro abre los ojos al ver que la peli-blanca poso su pequeña mano en su hombro-

-no es necesario viejo amigo, tu cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado cuando te encontré y aunque tarde varios meses en conseguir las piezas correctas, pude reconstruirte y al final...te di una segunda oportunidad de vivir pero tú decidiste venir conmigo...desde aquel entonces han pasado 3 años y tu no eres un sirviente: eres como un hermano para mi

-gracias ama...digo...Señorita Mikoto -dijo el zorro mientras se ponía de pie y le colocaba la bata científica a la joven que extrañamente era exactamente igual al que tenia aquel reploide de armadura morada-

-jeje...vamos progresando -dijo la oji-jade entre risillas pero luego fijo su vista al cadáver y su semblante cambio a uno serio y de concentración- bien...a trabajar!

* * *

-X!, X! Despierta -exclamo una operadora rosada, intentaba despertar a un Maverick Hunter de armadura azul quien se encontraba dormido en una capsula aunque pronto la misma se abrió dejando salir al androide-

-¿que sucede Alia? -pregunto el Reploide confundido-

-me informaron que el cuerpo de Gate ha desaparecido

-¿Desaparecido? ¿Pero como? -pregunto el Hunter desconcertado-

-nadie lo sabe -contesto un Reploide que lleva el nombre de Signas- pero debemos encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible, hay un rumor de que los humanos y reploids que habían fallecido por la caída de la Colonia Espacial Eurasia están reviviendo milagrosamente por la ayuda de una joven. Desconocemos si se trata de una humana o una Reploide pero temo que puedan aprovecharse de su don y lo usen para revivir a Mavericks que entre ellos están Gate y en el peor de los casos...a Sigma -Listo, si esas palabras no convencen al Maverick Hunter X entonces nada lo hará-

-¿tienen alguna idea de donde podrían haber llevado el cuerpo de Gate? -pregunto X decidido-

-si, en un momento te doy las coordenadas -respondió Alia-

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de 5 horas desde que comenzó a reconstruir a aquel misterioso Reploide y cuando terminó de reparar lo más grave entonces había llegado el momento: tenia que devolverlo a la vida para que le indicara las partes que tal vez ella había pasado por alto. La peli-blanca da un largo suspiro mientras se retiraba las vendas ya que las tenía empapadas en sudor pero aun así no abrió el ojo derecho.

-bueno...espero que no tenga una mala actitud...-susurro seriamente- Fire Kitsune ¿podrías traerme vendas nuevas?

-enseguida señorita...-respondió el reploide de 9 colas-

Así que la joven mordió las puntas de su guante derecho: específicamente el dedo corazón y anular para después retirárselos con una gran elegancia dejando su mano expuesta. De forma lenta coloco la palma de la mano en el pecho del cadáver para después cerrar sus ojos. Pronto una luz azul celeste rodeó la mano de la chica para después comenzar a infiltrarse en el reploide, poco a poco comenzó a activar sus circuitos hasta que al pasar de los 2 minutos la luz termino por extinguirse y Mikoto retiro de poco a poco su mano del pecho de aquel reploide que comenzó a cobrar conciencia para después volverse a colocar su guante...lo había revivido!

-agh!...¿Donde...donde estoy?...-pregunto el de la armadura morada débil, adolorido y confundido ya que su visión era borrosa, cuando intento levantarse unas delicadas manos lo detienen- ¿pero...?

-calma amigo...estas muy débil -dijo la peli-blanca en una voz baja y tranquila para no aturdir al reploide de hermosos ojos violetas-

-... -cuando su visión termino por aclararse, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una joven humana de cabellos blancos como la nieve, piel blanca y al ver su ojo izquierdo cerrado dedujo que ambos eran de color verde jade. Ella le regalo una cálida sonrisa lo cual incomodó un poco al oji-violeta- aléjate de mi humana -dijo débilmente pero en un tono de fastidio-

-de nada...viendo tu actitud hacia los humanos...tu eres un Maverick ¿cierto? -logro ganarse un gruñido del reploide- lo siento por molestarte...deja que te revise

-prefiero morir otra vez...-después de procesar la información- ¿como es que estoy vivo? definitivamente yo había muerto

-pues se debe a mi...yo te di una 2da oportunidad para vivir y si cometiste un error puedes remediarlo ahora... pero si quieres...

-ni lo pienses...-dijo el reploide en un tono amenazante pero quedo confundido al escuchar reír a la humana-

-jajaja...tranquilo, la única forma de regresarte a donde te encontrabas es que te vuelvan chatarra nuevamente

-eres una insolente -dijo en un tono serio-

-y tu, un aburrido que no entiende de chistes -aquel maverick se sintió tranquilo, no sabia la razón pero la cálida sonrisa de la peli-negra lo llenaba de paz- deja que te revise...-dijo con una voz serena y tranquila a lo que el oji-violeta no opuso resistencia así que la chica se acercó su rostro para revisar alguna probable herida- por lo visto no tienes heridas externas, las heridas mas graves que tenias eran internas pero lo bueno es que tenia algunas piezas que eran exactamente iguales a las dañadas...por cierto...¿cual es tu nombre?

-dime el tuyo primero...-dijo el oji-violeta-

-...Mikoto, mi nombre es Mikoto -se presento la oji-jade-

-Gate...-dijo el Reploide pero abre los ojos al ver que la chica le deposita un beso en su mejilla derecha-

-para la buena suerte...-sonrió tiernamente-bienvenido nuevamente al mundo Gate

-señorita Mikoto, eh traído los vendajes -Gate giro débilmente su cabeza para ver quien había hablado, se encontró con un gran reploide de cuerpo humanoide pero con apariencia de Zorro con 9 colas-

-gracias Fire Kitsune -pero cuando iba a dar un paso inesperadamente su cuerpo comenzó a caer pero cuando extrañamente el Maverick intento levantarse para poder atraparla pero sin éxito, rápidamente el Reploide Zorro soltó las vendas y con gran agilidad atrapo el cuerpo de su Ama antes de que tocara el suelo-perdóname...no...no siento...mi cuerpo -dijo mientras jadeaba agotada-

-descanse señorita, usted ya se ha esforzado lo suficiente por hoy...y tu, no intentes hacer nada o lo lamentaras...maldito Maverick -dijo en un tono amenazante pero Gate ni le presto atención ya que su vista la tenia fija en la peli-blanca quien había caído inconsciente en ese mismo instante-ahora la llevare a la cama para que descanse así que no pienses en moverte-dicho eso Fire Kitsune se llevo a la chica a una pequeña habitación que había ahí cerca (N/A: Fire Kitsune odia rotundamente a los Mavericks, pronto les diré el por que n.n)-

* * *

Cuando pasó cerca de unos pocos minutos el oji-violeta vio salir al reploide zorro, al parecer para encontrar algo de comer para la chica. Justo en ese instante Gate aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie, se tambaleo un poco pero logro mantenerse así que a paso calmado comenzó a dirigirse a la pequeña habitación y cuando entro se encontró con una albina en una cama durmiendo tranquilamente. Alrededor había muchas piezas de refacciones para drones, reploids y además para armas pero el se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama para después posar su mano en la cabeza de la humana y comenzar a acariciarla.

-eres una mujer con poderes muy interesantes...no mereces ser una humana: no mereces ser inferior como los humanos. Esto será muy difícil pero...

* * *

-bueno, por lo menos con esto mi Ama podrá estar satisfecha...-dijo mientras miraba la fruta que había conseguido pero la soltó ya que el miró horrorizado hacia una parte en específico: el Maverick ya no se encontraba en la mesa de operaciones. el 9 colas da un gruñido de enojo- ¿donde se habrá metido ese desgracia...? -pero luego paso algo en su mente- joven ama!

* * *

-esto será muy difícil pero...también será un gran honor. Como me devolviste la vida, ahora yo te hare un favor...-en eso después de acomodar perfectamente a la chica, encendió una mascarilla de oxigeno para que no despertara, lentamente comenzó a acercar la mascara al rostro de la joven-te convertiré en una reploide, serás superior a los humanos...y serás solo para mi...-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios. Cuando estuvo a punto de colocare la mascarilla a la joven tuvo que alejarse considerablemente para esquivar una gran bola de fuego- Mph, llegaste...

-aléjate de mi Ama basura Maverick! -dijo entre un gruñido de advertencia, las 9 colas del Reploide zorro estaban envueltas en intensas llamas, al parecer esas colas eran la fuente de aquel ataque-

-¿Por que me detienes? ¿Acaso no quieres que la joven Mikoto se vuelva una Reploide? ¿Una de nosotros? -interrogó el reploide de armadura morada-

-¿así es como le pagas por devolverte a la vida? debo admitir que suena tentador pero ella debe de tomar la decisión si es que desea convertirse en una Reploide o no. además...-abrió sus garras preparándose para atacar- no permitiré que la lastimes y la vuelvas una Maverick

Fire Kitsune se abalanzó hacia donde estaba el enemigo pero con mucha maestría Gate lo esquivo con gran facilidad y enseguida notó que sus poderes habían aumentado: una razón mas para convertir a esa mujer en una reploide pero noto que había sido una trampa, el 9 colas aprovecho la distancia entre el Maverick para tomar a su Ama en brazos y salir por la ventana rompiendo el cristal y algo de la pared

-así que fue una trampa...pero no importa, la encontraré y la volveré una reploide para después levantar mi reino solo para reploids superiores y yo seré su gobernante! -dicho eso rió retorcidamente para después salir de aquel refugio: ahora necesitaba encontrar los núcleos de sus 8 fieles seguidores para reconstruirlos y ordenarles a que atrapen a su nuevo y principal objetivo: Mikoto-

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿pastelazo o tomatazo en la cara? ¿AMENAZAS DE MUERTE? ! bien les dejo este capi algo corto pero en el siguiente comienza lo bueno: se los prometo *-*, aquí los dejo y hasta la próxima :D_

_Porfis Review, me harían muy feliz TTWTT_

_Poss: quiero un bolillo *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola mis amigos Lectores: aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la historia así que ahora responderé los 3 primeros Reviews ^^ (soy tan feliz :´DDD):_

_VILE MK. II: Gracias, Me alegra que te haya gustado: Me Alegra el dia TTwTT y de hecho en este resumen comento de que Fire Kitsune es de mi creación: no tengo idea de cómo fue que me llegó la idea y así fue pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo y espero que lo disfrutes ^^_

_Cherryle: muchas gracias TTwTT y eso que es mi primer Fanfic que hago de MegamanX juro que no defraudare a nadie *-*_

_Raxxi: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, gracias por comentar! ^^_

_Nota:__ creé esta historia gracias al BENDITO MegamanX, al anime Pandora Hearts que por cierto lo recomiendo que esta bien interesante *-*y creé a Fire Kitsune inspirada en Kyubi/Kurama de Naruto ^^ (sigo sin saber como pero así fue o.O)_

_Bueno no los entretengo, solo déjenme recordarles que MegamanX no me pertenece sino a CAPCOM. Solo tome a sus personajes prestados pero los Oc y la historia si me pertenecen._

* * *

En el interior de las amazonas, el Reploide zorro corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían mientras llevaba a su joven Ama en brazos y aunque fácilmente podía destruir los obstáculos que se le cruzaban por delante: el no era un idiota, sabia perfectamente que si hubiera luchado contra aquel Maverick de armadura morada seguro que hubiera perdido la vida pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que había llegado al borde de un precipicio.

-maldición...tendré que dar la vuelta -dijo el reploide molesto pero inesperadamente 2 cuchillas de energía lo golpean lo que ocasionó que el 9 colas callera al suelo mientras que la joven albina había caído por el precipicio- JOVEN AMA! -gritó horrorizado mientras miraba furioso a un dron que tenía la apariencia de una gran mantis religiosa-

* * *

Por debajo del precipicio, un Maverick Hunter de armadura roja caminaba por los alrededores mientras que sin mucho esfuerzo derrotaba a los obstáculos que se le atravesaban gracias a su Z-saber pero en eso escucha una fuerte explosión en la sima del precipicio y cuando subió la mirada vio que alguien caía desde la sima. Al ver que era una humana rápidamente fue impulsado por el Dash para alcanzar a atraparla: sabía que una caída a esa altura puede ser mortal para un humano. La albina seguía inconsciente por lo tanto no sabia que estaba al borde de la muerte pero antes de impactar fatalmente con el suelo: fue atrapada por un reploide de cabello dorado quien se barrió en el suelo para evitar una muerte segura. Zero observó a la chica detalladamente y al principio le dio un poco de curiosidad sobre el vendaje que cubría el ojo derecho de la joven pero luego unas gotas de lluvia captaron su atención así que justo al llegar a una cueva temporal y dejar a la joven en el suelo, la misma comenzó a despertar.

-mmmhm...-se sentó en el suelo- ¿Qué? ¿Donde estoy? -susurro al ver que se encontraba en una cueva-

-por el momento estas a salvo...veo que te gusta arriesgar tu vida

La albina giro lentamente su cuerpo para dirigir su vista a la fuente de aquella voz pero su ojo jade se encontró con los ojos azules del reploide, ambos miraron a su acompañante de pies a cabeza pero cuando la humana descubrió que aquel androide tenía un arma en su espalda pronto ella comenzó a retroceder dirigiéndose a la salida.

-créeme...que no es así -y de golpe la joven salió corriendo fuera de la cueva sin importar de la lluvia pero sin su colega: ella estaba indefensa ante cualquier peligro-

-HEY ESPERA! Mierda!...-rápido Zero comenzó a perseguirla y se sorprendió por la velocidad a la que corría la oji-jade quien rápido se subió a las ramas de los arboles y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol. Así que no tuvo alternativa pero para poder alcanzarla tenia que usar el Dash o sino nunca podría atraparla-

-FIRE KITSUNE! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? AYUDAME! -grito pidiendo ayuda, miro ligeramente hacia abajo y abrió los ojos asustada al ver que el reploide se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, unos pocos centímetros mas y el podría saltar en cualquier momento para atraparla- no quiero que me lastimes! ¿¡Donde esta mi amigo!? -pregunto sin detenerse-

-No voy a lastimarte! ¿Quien es tu...

-AAAAAAAAH! -grito ya que pequeños droides de mantis se le abalanzaron hacia ella para después explotar pero la albina salto justo a tiempo y calló al suelo. En ese instante 3 droides de mantis mas grandes aparecieron, al parecer eran las "madres" de los pequeños explosivos- esto no podría ser peor...¿para que hablé? -se reprimió así misma ya que los drones estuvieron a punto de acabarla con sus grandes cuchillas pero un sable de luz partió a los tres por la mitad a lo que la joven se sorprendió-

-vámonos, estos drones no tardaran en regenerarse...-dicho eso cargo a la chica al estilo nupcial y corriendo comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo al refugio temporal, cuando llegaron aun con la humana en brazos el reploide se recargo en la pared mientras lentamente descendía hasta que se sentó en el suelo-es la segunda vez que te salvo

-perdón por molestarte con mi estupidez -dijo la albina al sentirse una carga-

-nunca dije eso...-fue interrumpido-

-pero de seguro lo pensaste...para las personas siempre he sido catalogada como...-nota que el reploide a pesar de tener un semblante serio le prestaba mucha atención-...olvídalo, no te conozco así que ¿por que hablo contigo?

-ya veo...déjame decirte que no es así, lo que pensaba en este momento era en lo rápida que eres, tuve que utilizar el Dash para poder alcanzarte -dijo el rubio-

-¿y que te trae al Área de las Amazonas? -pregunto mientras se bajaba de las piernas del oji-azul y tomaba un poco de distancia-

-estoy buscando a alguien...necesito ayuda...

-pero si te ves muy fuerte, de seguro no cualquiera se mete contigo -al darse cuenta de lo que dijo apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero como su piel era casi tan blanca como la leche se podía notar claramente y era cierto ya que el reploide se quedo observándola-mi sinceridad es un problema...-susurró mientras bajaba la mirada pero escucho una risilla del oji-azul-

-bueno, eso demuestra que puedo confiar en ti, ¿cual es tu nombre niña?

-Mikoto...-dijo sin mirar al reploide por su timidez- y no soy una niña, tengo 18 años...y tu eres...

-Zero...

-¿Zero? ahora lo recuerdo...tu eres un Maverick Hunter...salvaste a la tierra hace 5 semanas y todos te creían muerto

-pero ya vez que no es así...-dijo seriamente pero se sorprende al ver que la joven lo mira, su mirada demostraba calidez y sinceridad-

-eso es bueno, por que desde ese momento siempre quise decirte algo...gracias -dijo mientras sonreia tiernamente lo que ocasionó que algo se removiera dentro del androide quien no dejaba de mirarla-

-_"hace mucho tiempo que no miraba una sonrisa tan cálida como esta...no desde que Iris..."_-dijo nostálgico, inconscientemente posó su mano en la mejilla de la albina quien se sonroja levemente-

-Zero...¿esta...-pero no continuó ya que un rayo se escucho en los cielos lo cual hizo que ella se alejara del rubio con sus ojos abiertos, en su ojo izquierdo se podía ver que tenia la pupila retraída-

-_"¿que le sucede? esta..."_-giro su vista al ver que otro rayo se escucho caer por los cielos aunque inmediatamente volvió a dirigir su mirada a la humana al escuchar un pequeño grito, esta vez nota que ella se abrazaba a si misma mientras temblaba-_"ya veo...le teme a los rayos..."_

-no te...preocupes Zero...estoy...bien...Ah! -grito levemente por otro rayo, en ese momento recuerda un pequeño momento de su infancia-

**Flash Back De Mikoto**

_En una habitación se escuchaba llorar a una joven albina de unos 14 años dentro de un closet ya que varios rayos se escuchaban en el cielo gracias a una tormenta. a ella no le desagradaba la lluvia, al contrario: le fascinaba pero los rayos eran otra historia ya que hace una semana su pequeño hermanito había muerto un día que ella y el salieron a divertirse bajo la lluvia, un rayo casi les cae encima pero el la empujo para que ambos cayeran al suelo pero de un momento a otro el niño cayó inconsciente, se lo habían llevado al hospital pero los doctores habían dicho que no sobreviviría._

_-Mikoto ¿donde estas? -se escucho la voz melodiosa de una mujer entrar a la habitación, la mujer era de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules-_

_-tengo miedo mami...-dijo la albina asustada y ahí se escuchaba la voz dentro del closet solo que esta vez el padre fue quien la abrió-_

_-vamos cariño no te asustes, tu padre esta aquí para protegerte...-dijo un hombre maduro de cabello corto y naranja, piel semi-bronceada y ojos verdes dorados. la niña se abalanzo hacia el-_

_-Papá, no quiero estar sola porfavor!_

_-Esta bien, esta noche dormirás con nosotros Mikoto -dijo con una cálida sonrisa-_

_-pero ya no llores mi amor, ¿de acuerdo? -pregunto la rubia-_

_-S...si...-dijo la albina secando sus lágrimas-_

_-bien, es hora de dormir -dijo el padre-_

**Fin Del Flash Back De Mikoto**

-_"tengo...que tranquilizarme...¿eh?"_ -nota que el reploide de armadura roja le extiende la mano-

-no te angusties, acércate Mikoto...-dijo tranquilamente, podía verse una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en sus labios-

-no quiero...moles...Kyaa! -dio un pequeño grito ya que Zero la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el para aprisionarla en un abrazo protector. Ella aun se encontraba sorprendida-

-lamento por ser impulsivo...pero no me molesta para nada tu presencia, así que descansa...nadie te pondrá un dedo encima mientras yo este aquí...-el oji-azul sintió como el cuerpo de la humana dejaba de tensarse y de temblar-

-gracias...te lo agradezco mucho...espero que encuentres a aquella persona para que pueda ayudarte -dijo mientras se recargaba en el pecho del androide para cerrar sus ojos y descansar-

* * *

No muy lejos de la cueva, un reploide zorro tenia un brazo gravemente herido pero aun bajo la lluvia y exhausto no dejaba de buscar desesperadamente a su protegida puesto que el estaba muy preocupado ya que sabia que ella le teme de gran manera a los rayos.

-oh no...Espero Agh!...-sentía dolor en su brazo derecho-espero que mi joven ama se encuentre...bien

-Wow Fire Kitsune, te dieron una buena paliza, además: es la primera vez que te veo lejos de Mikoto -dijo una reploide joven de cabello largo hasta la mitad de su cintura y de color negro violáceo, ojos color rosa fuscia y su apariencia era como la de una humana pero con algunas facciones felinas: pupilas rasgadas, colmillos, unas orejas de gato, en vez de pies normales tenia patas con tres dedos en cada pata y una cola larga. se encontraba acostada boca abajo en las ramas de un árbol, tenia una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y movía ligeramente su cola-

-a mi también me alegra verla joven Cheshire -dijo el 9 colas-

-Idiota! no es bueno que estés bajo la lluvia con esa herida -gruño la reploide felina-

-escucha Gato estúpido, en vez de criticar mejor ayúdame a encontrar a mi joven ama, no tengo idea en donde pueda estar y de seguro debe estar aterrada de miedo por esta tormenta

-Grrr...No lo hare por ti, la buscare por que ella es mi amiga, Zorro de mierda! -dijo ofendida y molesta para después desvanecerse en el aire como el gato de alice in the wonderland-

-Jeh!...JOVEN AMA! RESPONDAME!...¿¡DONDE ESTA!? -seguía llamando en la búsqueda de su protegida sin importar su dolor-

* * *

Con la reploide felina, en el camino se encontró con un extraño reploide de una sencilla armadura azul y de unos ojos verdes, ella detuvo su camino para averiguar un poco sobre el forastero. Rápido X se da cuenta de la presencia de la joven.

-vaya, vaya, un forastero jejeje...Oye azulito ¿quien eres?

-_"¿azulito?" _-se pregunto el oji-verde confundido y algo ofendido-

-jajaja...¿el ratón te comió la lengua? ¿Quien eres? -pregunto amistosa la oji-fuscia quien en sorpresa del reploid ella flotaba en el aire sin la necesidad de tener alas-

-mi nombre es X...y tu eres...

-oh! permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Kyo pero todos mis amigos me llaman Cheshire...y bien ¿a que haz venido al Área de las Amazonas?

-estoy buscando a alguien...

-que casualidad...-dijo alegre mientras se evaporaba en el aire para luego re-aparecer frente a un Maverick Hunter sorprendido-yo también: busco a mi amiga

-ahora veo por que te llaman Cheshire...

-y dime X...-comenzó a flotar mientras una sonrisa divertida se formaba en sus labios-¿a quien buscas? tal vez yo pueda ayudarte

-sinceramente...no lo se

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¿A que te refieres azulito?

-me dieron muy poca información. Lo único que se es que es una mujer pero no tengo idea si es una humana o una reploide, además...no me llames azulito chica amante del Sushi-dijo ofendido pero escuchó unas risillas de la oji-fuscia-

-jajajaja…ya veo...lo lamento X pero en ese caso no puedo ayudarte

-no te preocupes Cheshire, espero volver a verte pronto

-Si!...-dijo y antes de desaparecer X pudo ver una cálida sonrisa en la reploide felina-

-así que Cheshire...no...Kyo -susurró X antes de continuar con su búsqueda-

* * *

En el refugio, después de 10 minutos de búsqueda la reploide felina apareció detrás de un árbol para tener precaución de que en aquella cueva no hubiera un dron peligroso. Le dio mucha felicidad encontrar a la peli-blanca quien se encontraba dentro del lugar pero pronto se desconcertó por algo: ella no estaba sola. Kyo noto que alrededor de la espalda y la cintura de Mikoto había unos brazos sujetándola levemente en un abrazo pero cuando al fin pudo ver la apariencia del acompañante de su amiga, Zero enseguida se dio cuenta de su presencia y le mando una mirada realmente amenazante lo cual hizo que la reploide felina se sobresaltara del miedo, aquella mirada claramente le decía: _**no creo que seas tan estúpida como para acercarte pero si lo haces de seguro no sales viva**__._ Rapidamente Kyo volvió a esconderse detrás del árbol para después tragar saliva.

-_"si me acerco a la cueva ese reploide me va a convertir en chatarra, tengo que ir por ese Zorro de Mierda a la de ya" _después de aquel pensamiento la oji-fuscia desaparece en el aire-

-¿Que sucede? ¿Viste algo? -preguntó la albina sin ver al oji-azul: tenia miedo de volver a sonrojarse frente a el-

-...no, ¿por que preguntas?

-por nada, es que...te sentí algo tenso, eso es todo

-por cierto ¿que le paso a tu ojo? -pregunto mientras miraba la venda de la humana-

-la verdad...-pero en eso se escucha unos gritos cerca del escondite-

-SEÑORITA! ¿¡DONDE ESTA!? RESPONDAME! -gritaba una voz masculina y se escuchaba angustiado, enseguida la albina se puso de pie al escuchar aquella voz-

-por favor Zero, acompáñame -no le pidió, le suplico al Hunter de armadura roja a lo que el solo asiente y ambos salen a la lluvia, cuando siguieron la voz encontraron poco después al reploide de 9 colas quien se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol a lo que la albina mira horrorizada el brazo destrozado de su amigo- OH NO, FIRE KITSUNE QUE TE PASO!?

-señorita, me tranquiliza que usted se encuentre bien...yo-pero fue interrumpido-

-Pero mira como te encuentras! -Zero noto la respiración entrecortada de la joven- debemos ir a nuestro refugio para reparar tu brazo!

-no po...Agh!...no podemos volver señorita Mikoto, usted se encuentra en grave peligro...pero...puede llamar a la joven Cheshire para que vaya por el equipo necesario y...-pero tanto el como el oji-azul se sorprendieron al ver que Mikoto paso el brazo sano del zorro y lo posó en sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar-

-Cheshire Hermana, se que te encuentras por aquí. Acércate por favor! ¿Eh? -Zero le quito el peso del reploide zorro y ahora era el quien ayudaba a Fire Kitsune a caminar-

-no sabia que eras una científica especializada en la ingeniera reploide, lo llevaremos a la cueva y podrás reparar su brazo -dijo el de la armadura roja-

-...gracias -dijo con una linda sonrisa pero cuando el 9 colas estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, es interrumpido-

-ni loca pienso estar cerca de esa mujer fea! -se escucho la voz de la reploide en el aire pero se ganó un gruñido del Hunter carmesí-

-Kyo! -grito en un tono realmente molesto y en un momento el Hunter de armadura roja vio aparecer de la nada a la reploide felina ¿la conoce? se pregunto asi mismo-

-no me grites de esa forma tonta ¿que necesitas?

-necesito que vayas a mi refugio en mi habitación por unas herramientas, refacciones, algunos cables y circuitos para reparar el brazo de Fire Kitsune -a lo que la oji-fuscia asiente y vuelve a desaparecer en el aire-vamos...

* * *

_Bien ¿Algun Review? ¿No? Okay u.u… aquí les dejo el capitulo y lo se, corto tambien: Lo siento_

_Por cierto: Aquí les dejo el Url de mi página en Facebook si quieren ver la apariencia de los personajes que creé y si gustan pueden dar Like a mi página ^^:_

pages/Tsuki-Hyuga/485892191434095?ref=hl

_Pero si no aparece el Url completo solo busquenme como Tsuki Hyuga o despues de pongan este Url:_

_pages/Tsuki-Hyuga/485892191434095?ref=hl_

_Bueno, aquí los dejo. Hasta el siguiente Capi así que Shaito ^^_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Hola mis amigos y amigas lectores, aquí esta el capitulo No.3: ahora solo tuve un Review pero con eso me conformo ya que me sube los ánimos para seguir con la Historia :´D_

_**Cherryle: Muchas gracias, claro que tomare el consejo ya que la verdad soy un ASCO con los personajes serios o mejor catalogados como "Los Cubito De Hielo**_" _**Intente hacer una Historia con Gaara-kun del anime Naruto y no me sale muy bien ya que me queda muy Oc ·_·uU, lo se, como se quieren Fire Kitsune y Cheshire xD pero ya veras como se llevaran Zero-Sama y ella, Espero que no haiga Sangre :3 y me alegra que te hayan gustado los dibujos, los hice a las 3:00 A.M. ya que a esa hora me llega la maldita inspiración TT-TT**_

_Intentare mejorar con las personalidades de los personajes, apiádense de mi! DDD:_

_Bueno a la historia pero antes: Los personajes de Megaman X no me pertenecen: le pertenecen a CAPCOM pero la Historia y los Occ si son de mi propiedad, si Megaman X me pertenecieran ya tendría a Zero-Sama y a Gate-Sama atados con cadenas en mi camita *-*_

_Gate: Pero si eres una maldita Humana ¬¬_

_MikoHyuga94: Y que? Te atare a mi camita y te callas! ò.ó –Aura asesina-_

_Gate: -_-_

_MikoHyuga94: bueno, que lo disfruten ^^_

* * *

Cuando llegaron al refugio temporal, la albina recostó al 9 colas en el suelo y en unos minutos Cheshire apareció con lo necesario.

-gracias -dijo para comenzar a retirarse las vendas llamando la atención de Zero-

-señorita Mikoto, el Reploide lo vera

-no importa, el es mi amigo...además, necesito mi visión al 100% así que deja de preocuparte ¿quieres? -dijo con una linda sonrisa y cuando las vendas fueron retiradas, el hunter vio que el ojo de la humana era de un color rojo muy llamativo y ahora tenía un semblante serio ya que comenzaría de inmediato la reparación-

-por ese ojo ella es catalogada como "una niña de la desgracia" -dijo la oji-fuscia mientras que veía a su amiga trabajar en el brazo del 9 colas-

-¿una niña de la desgracia? -pregunto el de armadura roja-

-Ella perdió a su hermano menor a los 14 años, gracias a que enfermó gravemente y hace poco quedo huérfana de ambos padres... lamentablemente ellos estaban cerca del lugar donde la colonia espacial Eurasia hizo colisión y no sobrevivieron. Mikoto me dijo que un día varias personas comenzaron a insultarla, a escupirla y a golpearla, cuando se vio en un vidrio ahí noto que su ojo derecho cambio a ese color y decidió cubrirlo con algo

-no parece que haya pasado por todo eso -dijo en un tono serio-

-lo se, el día en el que me regreso a la vida y nos volvimos amigas me conto su triste historia -eso llamo la atención del Hunter-

-a que te refieres con que te regreso a la vida?

-Cheshire!...-reclamo el zorro al ver el semblante de su joven ama-

-Fire Kitsune esta bien...eso...eso ya paso, no pude evitar la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermano pequeño-todos notaron que la voz de la albina se escuchaba apagada y nostálgica-

-pero...esta bien-dijo el reploide zorro resignado, después de varias horas de trabajo el brazo casi quedo reconstruido por completo-

-bien, casi termino de repararte amigo -dijo para quitarse el viejo guante con su boca colocándolo en el brazo del reploide-bueno...después de esto no podre sentir mi cuerpo por un buen rato...-se dijo así misma-

Después de eso la mano de la joven comenzo a resplandecer pero esta vez en un color verde y minutos después el brazo del 9 colas comenzó a regenerarse, incluso la reploide felina y el hunter notaron como las pocas grietas que quedaban en la armadura del Zorro comenzaron a cerrarse como si se tratara de una herida que cicatrizaba. Después de unos minutos la joven termino con su trabajo y ahora aquel brazo no parecía haber sido dañado.

-...gracias A...Señorita Mikoto -dijo el 9 colas mientras se arrodillaba y hacia una leve reverencia mientras que Mikoto sonrió para después cubrir su ojo derecho con la mano-

-me tranquiliza ver que ahora estas bien Fire Kitsune -pero en eso ella notó que el oji-azul no dejaba de observarla- ¿sucede algo?

-Mikoto...tu eres la persona a quien yo buscaba, yo...necesito que me ayudes -dijo el androide mientras se acercaba a la chica-

-¿a que te...-no continuo ya que la albina quedo inconsciente pero por suerte su colega la atrapo con destreza-

-¿esta bien? -pregunto Zero mientras que ahora corrio para ver a la chica-

-ella estará bien, no se preocupe...-dijo el zorro para después observar ferozmente a Zero- ¿eres un Maverick? -pregunto molesto pero nota que el rubio lo mira seriamente-

-no, soy un Maverick Hunter...un cazador de mavericks rango S

-...por lo visto no mientes, de acuerdo...la señorita Mikoto esta inconsciente por usar su don mas de una vez por este día. Así que tendrá que descansar. Ahora lo que voy a hacer es llevar a mi ama a un lugar seguro...si es cierto que necesita su ayuda entonces acompáñeme, mi nombre es Fire Kitsune

-bien...me llamo Zero. Vámonos

-yo iré mas tarde, tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós -se despidió Cheshire para desvanecerse en el aire-

Después de varias horas de caminata ambos reploides llegaron a una pequeña fortaleza. Cuando entraron el reploide de ojos dorados se dirigió a una habitación para colocar a la joven en una cama para que descansara pero cuando estuvo a punto de colocarle nuevos vendajes para cubrir el ojo carmesí de la albina Zero lo detiene.

-¿que es lo que vas a hacer?

-cubriré su ojo derecho. Siempre me a pedido que si llega a perder la conciencia y tiene su ojo derecho expuesto, que lo cubriera

-suena estúpido...-dijo sinceramente, el zorro abre los ojos por la sorpresa-en mi opinión...sus ojos…Son lindos…así que no me parece correcto que cubras nuevamente su ojo derecho. Aun sin son ordenes de ella

-eres...-el Hunter observa seriamente al 9 colas- la primera persona o mejor dicho...el primer reploide que dice algo amable acerca del ojo del infortunio de la señorita Mikoto, yo pienso igual pero...nunca me atreví a decírselo -en ese instante Fire Kitsune decidió no colocarle las vendas a su joven ama- por cierto...

-¿que sucede? -aunque no lo demostró Zero se sorprendió al ver que el reploide zorro se arrodillo ante el y coloco su mano al pecho para después hacer una leve reverencia- ¿que haces?

-gracias por cuidar y proteger a mi joven ama mientras yo estaba separado de ella, siempre estare en deuda con usted y si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo...con gusto le devolveré el favor sea cual sea Comandante -dijo el Zorro de fuego realmente agradecido-

-solo hacia mi trabajo...en la cueva ¿a que te referías con que ella se encontraba en peligro? -el lugar se mantuvo en silencio durante 5 minutos pero después el Reploide zorro sonríe-

-primero salgamos de esta habitación, la señorita necesita dormir, como ha anochecido con mucho gusto puede quedarse en este lugar y mientras este aquí...le contare todo...-dijo pero segundos antes de salir una de sus colas se envolvió en llamas pero lo utilizo para prender una antorcha para iluminar la habitación y rápidamente la cola en llamas se extinguió-

-...-antes de salir de la habitación, dio una mirada rápida en donde se encontraba la joven dormida pero después se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación-

mientras que en la Sala principal...

-ha llegado Comandante...-dijo el 9 colas mientras hacia una leve reverencia-

-no hagas eso Fire Kitsune, usted y yo somos básicamente iguales...ahora dígame ¿por que Mikoto se encuentra en grave peligro?-pregunto seriamente-

-_"tiene casi los mismos principios que mi joven ama"_...antes de eso Comand...digo...Zero, debo contarle mas acerca de mi y de la señorita-dijo el reploide mientras que el Hunter noto como Fire Kitsune fruncía el seño, como si lo que fuera a confesar no fuera algo de lo que se estaría orgulloso-antes de que yo muriera y la señorita Mikoto me tragiera a la vida...yo...-mira fijamente al oji-azul-...yo era un Maverick

Zero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿un Maverick? ¿Fire Kitsune un Maverick? en ese instante el se alejo del reploide Zorro a una distancia considerable y se puso en guardia al sacar su Z-Saber pero el de los ojos dorados no hizo nada, solo se mantuvo tranquilo, sus 9 colas se encontraban quietas y no apartaba su mirada serena del Hunter

-¿Así que eres un Maverick?...-pregunto en un tono desafiante-

-"era" un Maverick...ahora ya no lo soy así que baje su arma: yo tengo mis colas abajo y no pienso atacarlo -dijo de forma honesta a lo que el de la armadura roja baja la guardia y su Z-Saber lo coloca de nuevo en su lugar-

-bien...te escucho -dijo Zero mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos-

**Flash Back De Fire Kitsune**

**Narra Fire Kitsune...**

_Antes de que mi joven ama me reviviera...hace mas de 300 años yo fui creado por un viejo científico quien me concedió el puesto de investigador en el Área Magma que es en la zona de los volcanes. En esos días yo me dedicaba mucho a mi trabajo, creaba núcleos de energía para contrarrestar la lava y se quedara en el lugar donde pertenece, creaba drones gigantescos para vigilar y proteger aquellas zonas. Precisamente para no correr con el riesgo de que atravesara la corteza terrestre y llegara a la superficie ocasionando un desastre para los humanos...pero un día..._

_-tu debes ser el investigador de este lugar o ¿me equivoco?_

_-Fire Kitsune para servirle señor pero ¿puede volver otro día? no puedo distraerme mientras me encuentro en mi labor...-dijo en un tono firme como si de un soldado se tratase pero antes de sumergirse en la ardiente lava el Reploide desconocido lo detiene con palabras-_

_-usted es un Reploide muy habilidoso cuando a lava o fuego se refiere...¿no esta harto de que los humanos le digan que hacer? ¿Que le den ordenes? -el joven reploide Zorro da un gruñido de molestia-_

_-¿a que se refiere? nadie tiene control sobre mi. El único que puede decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer es mi creador, ningún otro humano me da ordenes...cuando me dan alguna orden yo se que es de parte de..._

_-¿de tu creador? Ja! eres un completo imbécil: eso es solamente una excusa para obligarte a hacer tu trabajo ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a tu viejo?_

_-hace 20 años...en aquel entonces el tenia cerca de 80 años y me dijo que yo era su ultima creación pero...¿a que quieres llegar? -dijo molesto, incluso ya tenia sus colas levantadas y envueltas en llamas listo para atacar-_

_-a que probablemente el ya esta muerto -el 9 colas abre los ojos, se encontraba en Shock- seguro tu debes de saber que los humanos no viven mas de 100 años ¿verdad?_

_-..._

_-ellos solo te han mentido para que sigas trabajando como su esclavo y lamentablemente...hay muy pocos humanos en los que se puede confiar_

_-Grrrr...-dio un bestial gruñido- ¿¡quien eres!? -pero cuando se dio la vuelta aquel reploide ya se había ido- "__**es cierto...probablemente el viejo ya este muerto y yo ni en cuenta...¿he sido engañado todo este tiempo?" -**__Pensó frustrado-_

_-Hey Señor Fire Kistune -un joven de 24 años quien iba acompañado de otros jóvenes y algunos reploides ayudantes, además de que llevaba un traje especial para no morir por el calor se acercaba al gran reploide zorro- ¿ya tomó las muestras de...-pero es sujetado por el cuello por la mano del investigador quien lo levanta-_

_-Tú...no me das órdenes humano insignificante..._

_-LLAMA A LA BASE HUNTER, EL INVESTIGADOR FIRE KITSUNE DEL ÁREA MAGMA SE HA VUELTO UN MAVERICK!...-ordeno un reploide a otro, al escuchar aquello el 9 colas suelta al humano quien gateando se aleja de su atacante-_

_-¿¡por que no me dijeron que mi creador estaba muerto!? Todo este tiempo he vivido en la mentira! -exclamo el oji-dorado furioso-_

_-¿pero de que habla señor? -pronto todos retrocedieron ya que el investigador lanzo un ataque-_

_-no se hagan los que no saben, si me hubieran informado antes de que el viejo que me creo había muerto tal vez aun seguiría trabajando aquí...pero ahora...me voy de este lugar-comenzó a dirigirse a la salida- aquí los humanos solo saben mentir..._

_En aquel entonces yo quería que se hiciera realidad el sueño que todos los Mavericks anhelan: un mundo solo para los Reploids...que equivocado estaba en aquel entonces. Yo me había unido a un grupo de Mavericks rebeldes y hacíamos un sin fin de alboroto, años después me convertí en su líder y destruíamos gran parte de la ciudad y dejábamos a varios humanos heridos de gravedad..._

_-Hey Señor, ¿por que no simplemente los matamos y ya? -preguntó un subordinado, tenía casi la misma apariencia que Blizzard Wolfang pero su armadura era negra y podía verse que utilizaba la oscuridad para atacar-_

_-con dejarlos gravemente heridos esta bien, no hay que exagerar -__**si claro, eso solo era una excusa para no asesinar a los humanos...simplemente yo no podía hacerlo**__-_

_-¿¡NO HAY QUE EXAGERAR!? ESOS SACOS DE CARNE NO DEBERIAN DE EXISTIR! -exclamo furioso-_

_-gracias a esos sacos de carne, nosotros existimos Darkness Wolfang...PERO QUE!? -varios de sus subordinados lo sujetaron fuertemente de sus extremidades y de sus colas-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO!? SOY SU LIDER!_

_-por años hemos seguido tus ordenes sin rezongar, pensando que tu serias un gran líder pero lo que ahora nosotros pensamos de ti: eres un cobarde al no matar a los humanos, no mereces ser nuestro líder...-los subordinados le arrancaron sus extremidades, sus 9 colas y casi las destruyeron por completo dejando al Maverick agonizando-_

_-mal...di...tos...-Darkness Wolfang sujeto al reploide zorro de la cabeza-tu eras...mi mano derecha...Wolfang..._

_-el grupo necesita a un Lider fuerte y sin misericordia, tú...bueno: ni siquiera mereces ser llamado Maverick Fire Kitsune_

_-tu solo...llevaras al grupo...a la perdición..._

_-eso ya lo veremos...ex-Lider -en eso el Lobo negro arranco la cabeza del reploide zorro y este termino por desactivarse-desháganse de el_

_-SI SEÑOR! -contesto el grupo-_

_en esos segundos antes de morir un odio hacia los Mavericks nació en mi, después de aquel entonces estuve muerto por no se cuanto tiempo pero un día...sorprendentemente desperté, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, me quería levantar pero alguien me detuvo y ahí me di cuenta que me encontraba postrado en una mesa de operaciones._

_-¿donde estoy?...-pregunto débilmente el zorro-_

_-no se levante, usted se encuentra muy débil...-dijo una voz femenina, aunque se escuchaba muy joven-_

_-¿eh?...-__**En aquel entonces fue cuando conocí a la señorita Mikoto, era mucho mas joven que ahora y tenia ambos ojos del mismo color verde jade**__-¿quien eres chiquilla?...-aunque se escuchaba débil lo dijo en un tono serio pero no intimidante a lo que la joven sonríe-_

_-mi nombre es Mikoto, tengo 15 años y tu eres..._

_-Fire Kitsune..._

_-dime Fire Kitsune, ¿puedes mover tus brazos, piernas o tus colas? -en ese momento el reploide zorro se dio cuenta de que tenia nuevamente sus extremidades, pero si se encontraba completamente destruido pensaba el. Poco a poco el movió cada uno de sus brazos, piernas y colas-_

_-si...pero..._

_-sinceramente tarde varios meses en encontrar las piezas correctas para poder repararte, aunque estabas casi destruido por completo, tu núcleo de energía se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y tu cuerpo base se encontraba muy bien. Para conseguir tus piezas tuve que hacer un largo viaje al Centro de Armamento y al Laboratorio de Reciclaje. Fue un gran alivio no toparme con los investigadores en especial el investigador del Centro de Armamento: Infinity Mijinion, el si que es un cabrón jejeje...tuve mucha suerte_

_-¿pero como es que..._

_-¿esta vivo? bueno...yo lo traje a la vida, vera...tengo un extraño don y si no llevo puesto estos guantes, cualquier humano o reploide que se encuentre fallecido volverá a la vida si lo toco_

_-ya veo...usted me revivió, ahora podre reparar mis errores del pasado_

_-Fire Kitsune no te levantes, aun estas muy débil...-dijo preocupada-_

_-no se preocupe señorita, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder mantenerme de pie-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa con un poco de dificultad aunque fue cierto: se mantuvo de pie-_

_-veo que eres un Reploide muy terco jejeje ¿eh? ¿Pero que haces? -pregunto incrédula, parpadeaba varias veces al ver que el 9 colas se arrodillo ante ella e hizo una leve reverencia llevando la mano a su pecho-_

_-le agradeceré eternamente por devolverme a la vida...a partir de hoy seré su mas fiel seguidor...-pero fue interrumpido-_

_-wow,wow...tranquilo Fire Kitsune, yo te di nuevamente la vida. Una 2da oportunidad para que la vivas correctamente y no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores_

_-es así como quiero vivir: correctamente, sin errores. Es por eso que...-ahora se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza-le pido, LE SUPLICO...déjeme ser su sirviente, la protegeré aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi vida por usted pero yo quiero que me guie por el camino correcto...joven ama -la albina tenia un semblante serio pero luego se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura del 9 colas, ahí se dio cuenta de que el reploide derramaba lagrimas. Mikoto no sabia que ellos podrían llorar al igual que las personas: eso demostraba la sinceridad de sus palabras así que ella le sonríe de forma cálida para después posar su pequeña mano en la cabeza del zorro ocasionando que el abriera sus ojos dorados sorprendido-_

_-escucha...tu no serás mi sirviente y yo no seré tu ama...los 2 somos iguales sin importar nuestra especie...te permitiré venir conmigo pero serás mis colega, mi mano derecha...y mi amigo ¿de acuerdo? haberte traido a la vida no tiene nada que ver. Solo se tu mismo y no dejes que la maldad te corrompa nuevamente Fire Kitsune -dijo sin dejar de sonreír a lo que el reploide solo sonríe levemente-_

_-si, Señorita Mikoto..._

_-ahora vamos a casa, te presentare a mis padres...debo explicarles el por que a partir de ahora vivirás con nosotros jejeje -dijo con una gota en la sien estilo anime-_

_-de acuerdo señorita y si me lo permite...le ayudare a explicarles a sus padres el por que estaré con usted_

_-gracias amigo -dijo sonriendo tiernamente-_

_El día en el que conocí a los padres de la Señorita descubrí que ellos son humanos admirables, no les molesto en lo absoluto con que yo protegiera a su hija e invadiera su hogar. En aquel entonces descubrí el porque ella era realmente buena con la Ingeniería Reploide: resulta que sus padres eran Científicos y además...son parientes del viejo científico que me creo hace 300 años. La Señorita Mikoto es la viva imagen de su madre a excepción del color de cabello, el de su madre era rubio mientras que con su padre: digamos que tiene sus ojos y su mismo carácter pacifico. Ellos me enseñaron mucho sobre la Ingeniería Reploide, cosas que simplemente yo y probablemente otros humanos ignoraban por completo. Fui ayudante de sus padres, conozco a la Señorita y la vi crecer desde casi más de 3 años. Pero hace 4 semanas...cuando ocurrió lo de la colonia espacial Eurasia..._

_-Papá, Mamá! -grito la albina al ver a sus padres fatalmente heridos y postrados en una camilla, había un sin fin de heridos ya que estaban cerca de la zona donde la colonia impacto con la tierra-_

_-señores!...-exclamó impactado el 9 colas-_

_-Mikoto, hija mía...-dijo el padre débilmente, apenas podía hablar-_

_-No se preocupen, ustedes se recuperaran y pronto los 4 estaremos juntos -cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse los guantes su madre la detiene posando débilmente su mano a los de su hija.- Mamá..._

_-no...no lo hagas hija...nosotros decidimos esto -la albina comienza a derramar gruesas lagrimas-_

_-perdí a mi hermanito...no los quiero perder a ustedes también...por favor, ustedes no...-dijo entre sollozos-no quiero quedarme sola..._

_-nunca estarás sola Mikoto...nosotros...siempre estaremos contigo...-dijo el peli-rojo-además...Fire Kitsune siempre estará contigo...para cuidarte y protegerte...Rayos...quería estar contigo en el momento en que tuvieras novio...y hacer la escena del "Suegro Celoso y sobre protector con su hija" jejeje-rio levemente-_

_-Papá...-dijo en un susurro, los padres y el reploide Zorro notaron como el ojo derecho de la albina lentamente cambio de color verde jade a un rojo llamativo-_

_-Mikoto...-llamo débilmente la madre-se que ya estas mayor pero y que lo sabes muy bien pero...báñate todos los días y abrígate bien...come sanamente y no tomes alcohol hasta los 20 años pero si bebes antes de eso entonces bebe con moderación...has amigos sin importar si son muchos...solo en los que puedas confiar...ten cuidado al momento de que quieras conseguir a un hombre con quien pasar el resto de tu vida...no tengas a un novio vago y rebelde...consigue a alguien que te ame por quien eres...amable, caballeroso, de buenos sentimientos...alguien como tu padre -tanto el padre como la madre sonríen por ese comentario-hija...ten confianza de ti misma...no te deprimas solo por que no estaremos contigo...ayuda a los demás...supéranos a tu padre y a mi...haznos sentir orgullosos...quisiera pasar muchas cosas contigo...-la rubia comienza a derramar lagrimas-perdóname por no estar mas tiempo contigo...TE AMO..._

_-yo también te amo Mamá...-dijo mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas-_

_-Fire Kitsune...protege a mi niña...no dejes que nadie la lastime ni la utilicen como una herramienta, ella es lo mas importante para nosotros...-dijo el peli-anaranjado-_

_-no se preocupe señor...protegeré a la señorita con mi vida...y gracias por confiar en mi..._

_-gracias a ti Fire Kitsune...-dijo el peli-rojo mientras débilmente tomaba la mano de su esposa y ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos-_

_-Papá...Mamá...-susurro la albina-_

_=gracias por dejarnos ser tus padres Mikoto...hasta siempre...=ambos cerraron los ojos para después dejar de vivir=_

_-no...Gracias a ustedes por dejarme ser su hija...-dijo la albina para después abrazar al reploide zorro buscando un consuelo por la gran pérdida, Fire Kitsune la corresponde-_

**Narra Autora**

**Fin Del Flash Back De Fire Kitsune**

-sus padres pusieron la vida de su hija en mis manos y yo protegeré a la señorita incluso si debo morir en el acto...además...ella es el único recuerdo que tengo del viejo que me creo...la protegeré de cualquier humano, Maverick...e incluso de los Maverick Hunters

Zero estuvo en silencio durante varios minutos procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. la albina era una chica de buen corazón y además de tener una gran empatía con los reploids al tratarlos como iguales y no como sirvientes o mascotas, eso ocasionó que el rubio sonriera internamente.

-estas 4 semanas la señorita a ayudado a varios humanos y reploids a volver a la vida y lo extraño es que cuando revive reploids...varios de ellos dejan de ser Maverick y se vuelven pacíficos. Lo se por que algunos que ella revivió yo los conocia y eran mavericks

-es como si Mikoto fuese una vacuna para los mavericks y al revivirlos...además de traerlos a la vida, también repara el error que obliga a los reploids volverse Mavericks

-exacto...pero el día anterior ella y yo investigábamos un área desconocida, al parecer eran un laboratorio destruido que se encontraba cerca de las ruinas de la colonia espacial Eurasia...ahí habíamos encontrado un reploide fallecido, la señorita quiso llevárselo para traerlo a la vida y lo logro pero...lo extraño fue que ese reploide siguió siendo un maverick. Fui un idiota al dejarla sola e inconsciente con ese imbécil pero solo había salido para buscarle algo de comida y cuando volví escuche todo lo que ese bastardo dijo...

-¿Que fue lo que dijo? ¿Que quería hacerle a Mikoto? -pregunto el oji-azul levemente molesto-

-el...quería convertir a la señorita Mikoto en una Reploide, la quería volver superior a los humanos...-el 9 colas desvió la mirada para no ver el semblante que pondría el Hunter por lo que diría a continuación: por alguna razón la mirada del rubio lo intimidaba-y dijo que la quería solamente para el

-...-el Hunter solo se mantuvo en silencio meditando aunque de pronto se escucho pasos en la habitación donde se encontraba la albina-

-Señorita!...-llamo el 9 colas para saber si la joven se encontraba despierta-

-buenos días Fire Kitsune! -saludo con una gran sonrisa al salir de la sala pero luego su mirada se cruza con la mirada celeste de Zero-Buenos días Zero

-buenos días...¿Debería llamarla Dra. Mikoto?

-jajajaja...por supuesto que no, con que me llames Mikoto o Miko esta bien -dijo con una linda sonrisa-ahora ¿quien tiene hambre?...Oh! casi lo olvido

sin importar que la albina solo tuviera por pijama un pequeño shorts negro 2 dedos abajo del trasero y una blusa blanca de tirantes que dejaba casi a la vista sus pechos que eran de buen tamaño se acerco al Hunter de armadura carmesí, Zero tenia un inexistente rubor en sus mejillas.

-que sucede? -intento decir lo mas serenamente posible aunque en sus pensamientos era todo un caos-

-me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda ¿que necesitas? -pregunto seriamente pero al ver que no respondía- Fire Kitsune, si no te molesta...

-por supuesto que no señorita...-y el reploide zorro se retiro del lugar dejando a aquellos 2 solos-

-bien...-con un gesto le indicó a Zero que tomara asiento y cuando el obedeció ella se sentó en otra silla y ahora que ambos estaban frente a frente. Mikoto miraba seriamente al Rubio-estamos solos...ahora puedes decirme en que puedo ayudarte...

-...escuche que tu traías a la vida a humanos, reploids y que además...me entere de que curabas a los reploids que habían sido infectados por la pesadilla ¿es cierto?

-así es pero tú no pareces estar infectado por la pesadilla, es mas: te veo completamente sano -dijo la albina inspeccionando ligeramente el cuerpo del Hunter-

-en eso te equivocas Mikoto...yo estoy infectado...pero por otra clase de virus. lo llaman el Virus Zero...-abrió los ojos al ver que la joven se cruzo de brazos y cerro su ojo visible, al parecer para meditar algo. Después de varios minutos lo abrió nuevamente y se levanto de la silla con una cara determinada-

-así que el Virus Zero...mmm...sorprendentemente ese virus fue la ultima investigación de los colegas de mis padres pero la dejaron botada por lo compleja que era...Fire Kitsune, Amigo...olvidemos el desayuno...necesito que prepares mi equipo para extraer una muestra de ADN, la necesito ahora mismo por favor -dirige su vista al reploide de armadura carmesí- no te preocupes Zero. en unas pocas horas estarás curado, de eso me encargo yo o dejo de ser Científica y me dejo de llamar Mikoto -dijo con una linda sonrisa que hizo que el Hunter se sintiera en confianza con ella- ahora quédate aquí un momento...no me tardo- concluyo para dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse-

* * *

-wow...si que eres determinado...-dijo Cheshire a un reploide de armadura azul-

-Kyo, buenos días. Es bueno volver a verte -dijo X con una linda sonrisa-

-¿si...sigues buscando a esa chica? -dijo en un pequeño tartamudeo y tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

-si pero me es muy difícil encontrarla-dijo algo frustrado, se notaba algo cansado-

-acompáñame X, se nota que pasaste una mala noche así que te daré algo de comer Y TE CALLAS! -dijo con una linda sonrisa al ver que el reploide iba a contradecirla-

-de acuerdo, eres algo testaruda -dijo soltando unas risillas-

-Nya! :3 -dijo la oji-fuscia mientras era seguida por aquel Hunter-

* * *

-ya todo esta listo señorita...-dijo el reploide zorro-

-gracias amigo, mantén el recipiente abierto...-ahora se arrodilla frente al Hunter-de acuerdo Zero lo que te diré es simple: necesito una minúscula parte de tu cuerpo. Cualquier tipo de chip o lo que sea que este dentro de ti me ayudara a encontrar la cura para el virus...¿quieres continuar? -el rubio asiente decidido a lo que la joven se retira la venda de su ojo derecho para poder trabajar mejor-

-señorita...¿no le dará al señor un beso para la buena suerte? usted siempre lo hace...-la albina se sonroja levemente-

-lo hare cuando lo haya curado Fire Kitsune -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¿Beso?...-pregunto el Hunter mientras elevaba una ceja pero eso ocasionó que el sonrojo de la joven fuera peor-

-Bien, a trabajar...ahora relájate -después de varios minutos, cuando ella al fin accedió a una parte del pecho de Zero y estuvo a punto de tomar un pequeño chip que al parecer no era muy importante-

PAM!

–Buenos días Miko amiga, Zorro de mierda y Mujer fea! -saludo "amablemente" aunque recibió la mirada asesina de los tres: Zero y Fire Kitsune por como los habían llamado y la joven científica por que odiaba que la interrumpieran en medio de un trabajo-

-¿que sucede Kyo? -pregunto en un tono molesto-

-Ups, lo siento pero es que traje a un amigo...-dijo feliz mientras jalaba al Hunter azul para que fuera visto-

-¿Zero? ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto el oji-esmeralda sorprendido-

-lo mismo debería preguntarte X...

-espera...un...momen...-la albina extrae el pequeño chip-...to!

-Auch!...-se quejo un poco-

-lo siento...-una vez que mete el chip al frasco dirige su vista al rubio- ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto con una linda sonrisa desconcertando a los 2 cazadores-

-si, no tienes por que preocuparte...-dijo el oji-azul con indiferencia-

-si tu lo dices...¬¬ -ahora dirige su vista al reploide de armadura azul- ¿eres amigo de Zero?

-Si, mi nombre es X

-Oh! mucho gusto, pasa no seas tímido jeje -ese comentario hizo sonrojar levemente al reploide azul-mi nombre es Mikoto

Una vez que guardo el chip en un lugar seguro, la albina preparo el desayuno para todos. Para los reploids al ingerir comida humana, beber líquidos y dormir les ayudaba recargar energía: como si se trataran de baterías. Cuando todos terminaron

-gracias por la comida señorita...-agradeció el 9 colas-

-Miko-chan no solo es excelente en la ingeniería reploide, también lo es con la comida-dijo la reploide felina mientras se limpiaba sus dientes con un palillo-

-cierto, usted cocina muy bien Dra. Mikoto -dijo X con una linda sonrisa-

-por favor X llámame Mikoto o Miko, además...no es para tanto jejeje

-de acuerdo...por cierto Zero ¿que haces aquí? -cuando el rubio iba a contestar la albina se le adelanto-

-lo ayudo con el problema del virus Zero...-respondió la oji-jade pero el reploide azul se levanta de la mesa sin dejar de observarla-¿ocurre algo?

-¿de casualidad tu no eres la chica que devuelve a los humanos y a los reploids fallecidos a la vida? -la joven mira sorprendid después de intercambiar miradas con Fire Kitsune y con Cheshire vuelve a mirar al Hunter azul-

-emmm...si -respondió mientras parpadeaba incrédula, en eso X dirigió su mano a su comunicador-

-Alia, aquí X ¿me escuchas?

-**te escucho X ¿que necesitas?**

-he encontrado al objetivo, en un momento te doy la señal para que me transfieras a mi y a la chica a la Base Hunter

-**de acuerdo, la transferencia esta en proceso. Cambio y fuera X **

-¿que? ¿Objetivo? ¿¡YO!? -exclamo la albina comenzando a retroceder por el miedo-

-Mikoto no me...-pero inesperadamente X fue acorralado en la pared, Fire Kitsune lo tomó por el cuello y acercó sus 9 colas encendidas hacia el rostro del Hunter azul-

-Mi señorita no es objetivo de nadie...-pero pronto el reploide zorro nota como Zero desenvaina su Z-Saber y apunta al cuello del 9 colas-

-Suelta a X -ordeno en un tono severo-

-TODOS CALMENSE AHORA, ZERO BAJA EL SABLE Y FIRE KITSUNE SUELTA A X POR DIOS! -exclamo a punto de darle un ataque de nervios y todos la obedecen, ella va en dirección hacia su nuevo amigo azul-lo siento muchisimo X...¿te encuentras bien? -X noto como las manos de la humana le temblaban-

-Si descuida, he recibido golpes peores que ese

-ahora explícame eso de que yo soy un Objetivo

Después de que X les explico a los presentes lo que ocurría, la albina pidió unos 5 minutos para hablar con su colega y su hermana reploide en su habitación. al principio Zero escucho como el ex-investigador elevaba la voz molesto pero pronto todo ceso, el 9 colas, Cheshire y la de los ojos bicolor salieron de la habitación y ambos notaron como la ultima en salir llevaba consigo la pequeña muestra del ADN de Zero.

-Esta bien, iremos: Fire Kitsune vendrá conmigo pero necesitare examinar esto ¿en la Base Hunter tienen el equipo necesario para poder desarrollar la cura?

-Por eso no te preocupes, podrás trabajar cómodamente-dijo Zero, la albina le entrego el frasco a su colega para poder vendarse su ojo del infortunio pero el rubio la detiene-

-oye, necesito cubrirme mi ojo -exclamó ya que el Hunter carmesí le arrebató las vendas-

-en realidad no, nadie en la base te juzgará por tu ojo derecho

-entiende, antes que nada necesito confiar por favor -el oji-azul suspira resignado para después soltarla-

-de acuerdo -dijo el rubio en un tono de resignación para después entregarle las vendas a la joven-

-yo los alcanzare mas tarde: no me gusta viajar de esa forma...hasta luego...-dijo la reploide felina para después desaparecer en el aire-

-estamos listos Alia

-**de acuerdo, comienza la transferencia ahora**

* * *

_Bueno eso fue todo y ya saben un poco mas del pasado de Fire Kitsue y de Mikoto oWo, tal vez a la próxima haga un dibujo asi que estén atentos_

_1 Review: Continuación ^^_

_Bueno me despido así que Shaito :3_


	4. Capitulo 4

_NO PINCHES MAMES, ODIO NO TENER COMPUTADORA A LA VERGA DDDDDDDDDDD:! Por cierto: Hola mis amigos y amigas Lectores xD, aquí MikoHyuga reportándose después de casi 3 semanas pero es que ando algo molesta por que el programa que tenía en mi celular que usaba para escribir la historia se borro y no quiere instalarse DDDD: así que estoy en problemas con eso. Por lo tanto intento ahorrar para comprar una laptop y si mi madre ni mi hermano no descubren mi dinero: Pronto tendré una computadora nueva :D pero ver sus reviews me pone de buenas y me motiva a continuar la historia :´D bien ahora responderé sus Reviews ^^:_

_raxxi: Lo se, yo también me reí xDDDDDDD. Sip, Cheshire comienza a sentir algo por el osito abrazable de armadura azul -W- y nop, el ojo rojo demuestra que Mikoto ha pasado por muchas desgracias, muy pronto seré mas especifica pero lo que si diré es que las personas en Pandora Hearts que poseen los ojos rojos son discriminados creyendo que podrían causar mala suerte o algo asi :3_

_ArturoZ4: Jejejeje, gracias y no lo dejare botado ya que como ya tengo ya hecha la historia no pensare dejarlo: A mi también me gusta. Un poco mas adelante comenzara la acción y SIII, Gate hará mucho desmadre y de eso me encargo yo xD_

_cherryle: el esfuerzo de querer comentar es lo que importa amiga, te agradezco muchísimo por esforzarte, muchas gracias por los pequeños detallitos que me dijiste, me ayudas muchísimo: Me recuerdas a una amiga que me corrige mucho la ortografía xD ya leí tu historia y sinceramente espero tu continuación porque me fascinó: los personajes no te quedaron tan Ooc a excepción de X pero si leíste el comentario que deje Pues…Genial :D, no volveré a ser la misma después de imaginar a esa alcantarilla bailar Table Dance, Estúpida y Sensual Alcantarilla :3_

_Bien Aquí la conti así que disfrútenlo :D_

* * *

De pronto una extraña luz comenzó a rodear a todos los presentes y por miedo la albina cerró los ojos y se aferro a su colega pero inesperadamente comienza a escuchar voces y por curiosidad abrió el ojo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ya se encontraban en la Base Hunter.

-Fire Kitsune...-dijo en un tono nervioso, su voz se escuchaba temblorosa-

-no se preocupe señorita, solo manténgase cerca de mi -dijo el reploide zorro-

-X veo que volviste de la misión y al parecer te encontraste con Zero -dijo un gran reploide con el nombre de Signas acercándose hacia donde se encontraban los Hunters-

-así es Signas...

-¿usted quien es? -pregunto el general al 9 colas-

-Fire Kitsune Señor! Investigador Retirado del Área Magma -dijo en un tono firme como si de un soldado se tratase y miraba fijamente al líder de los Maverick Hunters-

-es cierto...Fire Kitsune: el primer investigador del Área Magma, después se volvió un Maverick por causas desconocidas y años después se informo que había muerto por un grupo de Mavericks que al parecer eran sus subordinados-afirmo Alia-

-el ya no es un Maverick, ahora es el protector de la joven -dijo el de la armadura carmesí-

-hablando de ella ¿donde se encuentra?

-Emmm...aquí Señor...-dijo temblorosamente, Signas bajo un poco la mirada para encontrar a una joven humana quien se escondía detrás del Ex-Investigador: de cabellera blanca y no aparentaba tener 18 años ya que para la vista de los presentes ella se veía mas bien como una adolescente de al menos 16 años-

-oh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña?-pregunto el general mientras se arrodillaba para ver mejor a la joven-

-disculpa? Señor, le pediré que no me llame Pequeña. Después de todo soy mayor de edad -reprochó levemente molesta-

-oh, lo siento señorita...

-Mikoto, dígame Mikoto...

-bien Mikoto, necesito que me acompañe para poder hacerle unas preguntas...-dijo Signas-

-¿estoy en problemas?

-Mph...porsupuesto que no, solo quiero hacerte preguntas simples

-de acuerdo ¿Fire Kitsune puede venir con nosotros? si yo no puedo responderle algo lo mas probable es que el si le responda, después de todo el fue mi tutor cuando yo era menor de edad, Señor

-puedes llamarme Signas jovencita, de acuerdo: Fire Kitsune acompáñenos -dijo mas bien en una orden-

-Si Señor! -dijo en un tono firme-

-los veo a todos mas tarde...X...Zero -se despidió con una linda sonrisa mientras seguía al gran Reploide-

-parece ser una chica muy tierna -dijo Alia con una sonrisa-

-lo es...-dijo el de la armadura carmesí inconscientemente sorprendiendo a los presentes ya que el tono que uso no era muy común pero el no se había dado cuenta-iré con mi unidad a verificar su progreso en el entrenamiento. Avísenme cuando la chica salga del interrogatorio de Signas...-y sin mas rodeos se retira de la sala de operaciones-

-_"Zero...¿acaso tu...? tal vez me lo imaginé" _Alia, te veo mas tarde

-de acuerdo X -cuando el Hunter Azul se retiro la rubia se emociona- no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé ver a Zero de esta forma -se dijo a si misma para después continuar con su trabajo-quiero conocer a esa jovencita para saber que fue lo que llamo la atención de Zero jejeje –se dijo asi misma para después continuar con su trabajo-

* * *

-eso es todo -dijo la joven científica-

-¿quien lo imaginaria? por lo que escuche, no solo eres alguien especial para los humanos y reploids: también eres una Vacuna Anti-Maverick

-solo soy una humana Signas, yo...-pero fue interrumpida-

-tu eres una humana muy especial Mikoto así que te propondré algo: ¿quieres unirte a los Maverick Hunters?

-¿que? -pregunto incrédula, tanto ella como el Reploide de mirada dorada quedaron sorprendidos-

-Señor, con todo el respeto pero la Señorita no puede unirse a los Maverick Hunters, debo protegerla: No exponerla al peligro -dijo en un tono molesto-

-Fire Kitsune, entiendo tu preocupación...pero ella ha revivido a Gate y por lo dicho el sigue siendo un Maverick. Es muy peligroso que ella siga fuera

-Esperen, ¿a que se refieren con que Gate es un….-pero se sobresalto al escuchar un gruñido de su colega-

-Grrrr...de acuerdo...-dijo en un gruñido bestial para evadir la pregunta de su ama ya que ella no tenia de lo que el Maverick de armadura purpura planeaba hacer con ella-

-quiero que ella se nos una no solo para que nos ayude con los Mavericks, también queremos protegerla de Gate

-…-Fire Kitsune solo se limito a asentir-

-no entiendo de lo que ustedes hablan, pero que no se hable mas...-dijo la albina mientras se levantaba de la silla- Acepto su oferta Signas -dijo mientras estrechaba su mano frente a Signas a lo que él hace lo mismo: toma la pequeña mano de la albina y ambos hacen un apretón de manos- hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ser útil como un miembro de los Maverick Hunters

-de seguro lo aras Mikoto, y no te preocupes Fire Kitsune: usted será su Guarda espaldas personal pero como precaución...asignare a otro Hunter en caso de que lo mande de Misión

-eso quiere decir que...

-eres nuevamente bienvenido al Cuartel -dijo el comandante con una sonrisa-

-Signas...-la albina llamo la atención del Reploide- Fire Kitsune no es mi Guarda Espaldas, el es parte de mi Familia: es como mi hermano mayor y además, es mi mano derecha. Recuérdelo siempre -dijo con una linda sonrisa-

-tu Empatía con los Reploids es sorprendente, serás muy bien recibida en la Base Hunter: bienvenidos, al anochecer vuelvan a mi oficina

-Entendido, por cierto...necesito un laboratorio si no le importa: quiero comenzar lo antes posible el desarrollo de la cura para el virus Zero

-¿el Virus Zero? de acuerdo...-se levanta de la silla- personalmente los guiare al laboratorio, síganme

=Si Señor! =respondieron los 2 nuevos reclutas=

Después de que el líder de los Maverick Hunters llevara a los 2 nuevos miembros al laboratorio Mikoto comenzó su investigación de forma inmediata. Con sumo cuidado colocó la muestra de ADN dentro del escáner y comenzó a analizarlo detalladamente en el ordenador.

-Mph, por lo que veo ahora comprendo por que los colegas de mis Padres dejaron inconclusa la investigación -dijo mientras comenzaba a analizar los códigos que aparecían en la pantalla-

-lo comprendo igual Señorita -dijo mientras hacia anotaciones, cálculos y demás- para contrarrestar el virus hace falta un componente...esta tarde será muy larga

-bien: entonces mas trabajo y menos Bla, Bla, Bla!

-Si Señorita!...

* * *

-Alia...

-¿que sucede Signas?

-puedes retirarte, te recomiendo que vayas al laboratorio: Desde hace horas Mikoto intenta desarrollar una cura para el Virus Zero y tal vez te gustaría averiguar en que consiste la cura

-de acuerdo, gracias -se levanto de la silla y comenzó a dirigirse al Laboratorio, cuando abrió la compuerta notó que en un escritorio había muchas hojas algo desordenadas pero todas consistían sobre algo: información del Virus-

-Buenas tardes Señorita -saludo el Reploide Zorro, tenia puesto una bata científica-Joven Ama, la buscan

-recuerda que no me gusta que me llames Ama y mucho menos que me molesten mientras trabajo -pero abrió los ojos al ver a quien estaba intentando correr-jejeje lo siento

-si quieres me retiro y vuelvo mas tarde...-dijo la operadora algo nerviosa pero rápidamente la albina la detiene-

-No, no, no, no, no...discúlpame ¿cual es tu nombre? -pregunto la joven humana-

-Mi nombre es Alia y tu eres...

-mi nombre es Mikoto: de seguro ya conoces a Fire Kitsune ¿no?

-por supuesto...-revisa las hojas esparcidas en el escritorio-no puede ser...acabas de llegar y haz avanzado bastante con la investigación-dijo sin poder creérselo-

-mis padres me han dicho que tengo una mente prodigio -la rubia pudo observar como la albina colocaba una gota de un liquido Violeta en un portaobjetos, coloca enzima un cubreobjetos y lo coloca dentro de un microscopio-si gustas después de que termine puedes llevarte esas hojas: después de todo son los planos para desarrollar la cura de este virus, con los planos puedes desarrollar un programa para contrarrestarlo pero yo lo hare a mi manera: es un poco mas complicado pero el porcentaje que garantiza la eliminación del virus es del 100% mientras que el del programa es de un 98.5%...-dijo seriamente ya que seguía concentrada en su labor-

-eres brillante -dijo sorprendida, la albina le indico que se acercara para que observara lo que hay en el microscopio-

-eso que observas son células especiales que yo misma he creado a base del Virus Zero y mi propia sangre: es un procedimiento muy complejo...veras, cuando termine de prepararlo será examinado y si todo esta bien entonces Fire Kitsune me inyectara este compuesto: esto hará que mi poder sea capaz de eliminar el Virus Zero por completo

-ya veo...esa es tu forma pero ¿no es peligroso?

-no si uso mi sangre, el anti-virus es el compuesto principal mientras que mi sangre es el compuesto base: para que no haya ningún riesgo de que mi cuerpo rechace el anti-virus. Lo mismo hice con el virus de la pesadilla...bien, amigo ¿podrías examinarlo para comprobar si esta listo?

-si señorita, señorita Alia ¿quiere observar?

-si Fire Kitsune pero llámame Alia por favor -dijo con una sonrisa-

La operadora rosada observaba como el reploide Zorro verificaba los componentes del liquido violáceo, al igual que la albina no dejaba que se le pasara ningún detalle. Después de todo su protegida: la creadora del anti-virus seria el conejillo de indias. Después de varios minutos el 9 colas se levanta de la silla y toma el recipiente con aquel líquido especial.

-Alia ¿podría ir por el Comandante Zero mientras le inyecto el Anti-Virus a la Señorita Mikoto? el componente esta listo

-nunca me gustaron las agujas -dijo mientras lloraba estilo anime logrando que la rubia soltara una risilla, después Alia se retira del laboratorio-

-ahora sea una niña buena y deje que le inyecte -dijo el 9 colas en tono burlón-

-No quiero! -exclamo la albina en un adorable puchero-

-Señorita...¬¬

-No!

-si deja que le inyecte esta noche le preparare sus onigiris...-dijo el oji-dorado mientras cargaba la aguja-

-inyectame en este brazo, casi no me duele cuando lo haces aquí -dijo resignada: no le gustaba las inyecciones pero ella ama exageradamente las bolas de arroz- (N/A: Que rápido cedió xD/ Mikoto: Cállate ¬V¬)

15 minutos después...

-Aun me arde -dijo la albina en un adorable puchero-

-pero de seguro ya es capaz de eliminar el Virus Zero señorita

-después de esto quiero tomar un baño, mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos -ambos escuchan que la compuerta se abre: la primera en entrar es Alia pero luego la albina se sonroja levemente al ver entrar al Hunter de armadura carmesí. la rubia sonríe al ver que es posible que los sentimientos de su amigo puedan ser correspondidos- Ho...Hola, veo que llegaron -dijo con una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo-_"Genial, simplemente estupendo ¿¡DESDE CUANDO YO TARTAMUDEO!? Soy muy lista pero no se lo que me pasa, Mierda!"_

-¿Sucede algo Mikoto? –Pregunto el cazador seriamente pero al mismo tiempo algo curioso para después levantaba una ceja-

-Por supuesto que no...¿¡QUIEN TE LO DIJO!? -todos tenían una gota de sudor en la sien estilo anime-jejeje lo lamento, solo estoy algo paranoica jejejeje…Ejem!, Zero: recuéstate en esta camilla por favor -el rubio asiente y después de recostarse en la camilla la albina mira a sus compañeros- Fire Kitsune, Alia, esperen afuera. No tardare mucho lo prometo

=Si! =ambos reploids abandonan el lugar dejando completamente solos a Zero y a Mikoto=

-bien Zero...-la joven se retira el vendaje para ver mejor y sonreírle cálidamente al Hunter-te prometí que hoy te curaría por completo de ese Virus...y es lo que voy a hacer ahora

-no pensé que lo decías en serio -dijo mientras no dejaba de ver los orbes de la humana-

-¿desconfías de mi? que lastima -nota que el rubio sonríe levemente-

-por supuesto que confío en ti niña –sonríe levemente al ver que Mikoto infla sus mejillas-

-no me digas niña, como le dije a signas yo ya soy mayor de edad así que no molestes a la mujer que te curará de un virus realmente complicado

-¿acaso es una amenaza? déjame decirte que conmigo no tienes ninguna oportunidad...Mikoto -la albina suelta unas risillas-

-...relajate y no te preocupes, esto no dolerá nada -dijo mientras se quitaba ambos guantes y colocaba ambas manos en el pecho de Zero-

La albina cierra sus ojos para comenzar a concentrarse, de pronto una luz violácea comenzó a cubrir las manos de la joven y esta extraña luz comenzó a filtrarse en el interior de el oji-azul. Zero podía sentir aquella energía desconocida correr por todo su cuerpo: era una sensación tan agradable y tan cálida. También sentía como aquella energía negativa desaparecía poco a poco de su cuerpo. Levanto levemente la mirada para observar a la chica quien lo trataba: la joven humana cubría su figura con ropa holgada pero lo que delataba que ella ya era una mujer eran sus finas facciones en el rostro: sin duda una mujer hermosa pero al pensar en eso solo cierra los ojos para soltar un _**Tsk!**_. Después de casi 10 minutos la luz termino por extinguirse y cuando Mikoto abrió los ojos inmediatamente se colocó sus guantes y después su venda.

-terminamos...-el reploide se levanta de la camilla y se sentía extraño, no detectaba energía negativa en su cuerpo y además, tenia la extraña sensación de que su poder había aumentado- por ahora debes de ir a que te examinen para averiguar de que no quedo ningún rastro del virus en tu cuerpo...-de repente ella da un pequeño grito ya que el Maverick Hunter la carga al estilo nupcial-Ze...Zero baja...-fue interrumpida-

-Fire Kitsune me contó que cuando utilizas tu poder para revivir o sanar, tu cuerpo ya no te responde hasta dentro de varios minutos. Pero cuando lo utilizas mas de una vez al día terminas por desmayarte por el agotamiento ¿me equivoco?

-Tsk!...discutir contigo no me llevara a nada ¿verdad?

-te llevare a la enfermería y se acaba la discusión -sentenció el rubio en un tono cortante-

-como tú digas Papá -el androide sonríe levemente por el comentario de la joven: tal vez ya era una mujer pero seguía actuando como una niña berrinchuda-

Cuando ambos llegaron a la enfermería, Fire Kitsune y Alia ya los esperaban. Zero colocó a Mikoto en la primera cama que vio.

-Zero, debes ir a que examinen tu sistema para comprobar que...-fue interrumpida-

-Volveré en unos minutos, no me tardare -dijo en un tono serio e indiferente para después dirigirse a la salida y retirarse del lugar-

-no te preocupes Mikoto, Zero siempre es asi

-lo se -dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-Fire Kitsune, infórmale a Signas que nuestra investigación a concluido, solo hace falta los resultados de los exámenes de Zero y todo estará listo -el reploide Zorro asiente y se retira de la habitación-

-aun en cama no te gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas ¿verdad? -preguntó Alia-

-asi es, ¿y a ti?

-yo tambien soy igual...Emmm…Mikoto

-¿que sucede Alia?

-tu...¿que sientes por Zero? ¿Tienes sentimientos por el? -eso hizo que el rostro de la albina se tornara de un rojo intenso: parecía un tomate-

-¿por que preguntas eso? _"¿Acaso estoy...? no lo creo, no puede ser, o tal vez...POR DIOS MIKOTO, SOLO LO CONOCES DE UN DIA! Malditas hormonas"_-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza (N/A: Si claro, culpa a las hormonas xD ) pero era tarde: la reploide ya había notado aquel sonrojo

-mmm...por nada, tal vez debemos conocernos mejor. Lamento ser tan directa contigo _"es que Zero te mira de una forma extraña, cuando te observa...sus ojos brillan. Ahora veo que cuando te preguntan por el tu mirada también brilla y además, también te sonrojas"_ -pensó mientras no dejaba de sonreir-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Alia...esta es la parte que odio: ya no siento mi cuerpo -dijo resignada- pero por lo menos estoy consiente

-¿desde cuando puedes revivir a los humanos y a los reploids?

-desde siempre...creo...jejeje...-la albina le sonrie a la rubia-

-¿que sucede?...

-es que...espero que tu y yo seamos buenas amigas Alia -dijo con una linda sonrisa-

-ten por seguro que lo seremos Miko-chan

-entonces: cuéntame de ti, quiero conocer todo acerca de la operadora principal de los Maverick Hunters, Alia -dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a la reploide con un brillo en su mirada que delataban mucha curiosidad ya que a excepción de Cheshire, ella nunca habia tenido amigas ya que era del tipo de chica que solo se juntaba con grupos de hombres-

mientras con Zero...

-esto es increíble...-dijo un reploide científico mientras miraba incrédulo los resultados del análisis del Hunter de armadura roja-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto el oji-azul-

-No hay nada...ni residuos, daños...nada que delate la presencia del Virus -dijo sin dejar de revisar los resultados- usted se encuentra completamente curado: esa humana es un milagro de la vida

-entonces ¿dejare de estar en cuarentena?

-así es: a partir de mañana podrás regresar a las misiones Zero. Le llevare estos resultados al General Signas...-el científico se dirige a la salida- deberías agradecerle a la chiquilla, seguramente será una joya muy valiosa para los Maverick Hunters. Incluso es posible que ella sea la clave para que los humanos y los Reploids vivan en paz...

-..._"Mikoto ¿como podre pagarte esto?...creo que debería regresar a la enfermería y verificar como se encuentra..."_ -pensó para después dirigirse de regreso a la enfermería-

Antes de llegar a la enfermería escuchó que alguien platicaba con la albina y abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo X. gracias a una fuerza desconocida logró que el se recargara en la pared y se cruzara de brazos para poder escuchar la conversación entre la Científica y el Hunter rango A (Yo si conozco el nombre de esa fuerza desconocida: curiosidad :3)

-¿como te encuentras Miko-chan? espero que no te moleste que te llame asi-por la pregunta Zero dedujo que el Hunter azul recién había llegado a la habitación-

-al contrario X...cuando me llaman Miko-chan me siento muy querida -dijo con una linda sonrisa-ya estoy mejor: ya tengo movilidad en mis extremidades y tengo la suficiente fuerza para mantenerme de pie...por cierto...

-¿que sucede? -nota la mirada picara de la albina-

-¿que te pareció mi hermana Cheshire? -nota que el oji-esmeralda se sonroja cual tomate maduro-Aaaaaawww Eres una ternurita cuando te sonrojas! -dijo para después abrazar al Hunter-

-Con que quieres pelear ¿eh?...Muy bien, entonces ¿que te pareció mi mejor amigo Zero? -el Hunter carmesí abrió sus ojos: ahora X comienza a reír levemente al ver el sonrojo de la humana-

-Touche! -dijo mientras hacia un pequeño puchero- 0 y van 2 -dijo mientras desviaba la mirada-

-¿a que te refieres?

-eres el segundo Reploide que me hace una pregunta respecto a Zero, la primera fue Alia

-..._"¿por que le preguntan a Mikoto sobre mi?"_ -pensó el Hunter rango S-

- ¿podría saber que fue lo que Alia te preguntó? -a Mikoto comenzó a temblarle una ceja-

-n-o: NO! -dijo con una sonrisa divertida pero tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

-¿por que? -pregunto el Hunter azul mientras arqueaba una ceja-

-cosas de chicas -Mikoto sonríe triunfante al escuchar un suspiro de derrota por parte de X-

-no entiendo a las mujeres

-tranquilo X, si quieres que te cuente todo sobre mi, lo primero que debes hacer es: ganarte mi confianza...-nota que el Hunter azul la mira confundido- se que eres de sentimientos nobles, que al igual que yo quieres que los humanos y reploids vivan en perfecta harmonía y al igual que mi familia...quieres que haiga paz en la tierra pero...no es lo suficiente para que confie en ti

-de acuerdo, entonces hare todo lo posible para que puedas confiar en mi

-eso esta muy bien -dijo con una sonrisa-

-bueno, me tengo que ir: tengo que regresar con mi Unidad

-de acuerdo: Comandante X -dijo con un tono firme pero luego vuelve a su actitud de siempre- te veo mas tarde -el reploide azul sale de la habitación y toma un camino opuesto por lo cual no se da cuenta de la presencia de su compañero. En eso la albina ríe levemente- ¿acaso no te han dicho que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas? -preguntó mientras observaba como el Hunter carmesí entraba a la habitación-

-Mph!...-se dirige hacia ella-

-y...¿que te dijeron? -pregunto curiosa pero el oji-azul pudo percibir preocupación en ella por lo cual el sonríe levemente-

-a partir de mañana podré regresar a las misiones

-¿¡en serio!? QUE BIEN, ESTAS CURADO! -exclamó llena de felicidad, sin pensarlo ella se abalanzó hacia Zero para abrazarlo. El rubio se encontraba sorprendido pero aquel acto no le desagradaba, al contrario: lo sentía muy bien. Le agrado aquella cercanía de la albina pero luego notó como rápidamente ella se alejo con la cabeza abajo-Lo...Lo siento...

Pero lo que ella no se esperaba fue que el cerró nuevamente la distancia entre ambos en un nuevo abrazo. Ahora era ella quien se encontraba sorprendida, podía notar como el rubio la abrazaba con un poco de fuerza para no dejarla ir pero lo suficientemente delicado para no lastimarla. Poco a poco ella termino correspondiendo aquel abrazo para cerrar sus ojos, sonreír y recargar su barbilla en el hombro del Hunter carmesí. Desde que Iris había muerto, Zero no había recibido esa clase de afecto desde hace mucho tiempo, era conocido por ser un Reploide frio, distante y severo cuando a misiones, entrenamiento o con compañeros se trataba a excepción de X pero con la albina se sentía extrañamente feliz y sin hablar de su cercanía: lo hacia sentirse tranquilo. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo...

-Miko-chan! eh vuel...-Alia entro a la enfermería pero se sorprende al ver la escena-to... (N/A: INCOMODO D:)

-ALIA-CHAN! -Mikoto se sonrojó a tal punto que parecía un semáforo en rojo, quería alejarse del rubio pero parecía que estaba peleando contra la pared-

-Ho...Hola Zero -saludo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, sentía que hacia mal tercio-

-Hola Alia...-Zero saludo como si nada pasara, sin dejar de romper aquel abrazo, Mikoto lo fulminaba con la mirada pero el solo se limitaba a sonreir-

-_"¿A…Acaso lo hace a propósito?"_emmm...¿podrías soltarme? -dijo levemente avergonzada por la situación-

-de acuerdo -dijo para después soltar a la humana-

-¿que sucede Alia-chan? -preguntó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-

-emmm...ah si! Signas dijo que en 15 minutos te quiere en su oficina

-ahora que lo recuerdo, es cierto! gracias por recordármelo

-no hay de que, bueno te quedan 10 minutos así que los dejare: adiós -se fue lo mas rápido posible-

-¿para que me llamará? Nah!...esperare a que el me lo diga -dijo optimista. Se levantó de la cama pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso comenzó a perder el equilibrio aunque rápidamente sintió un par de amplias manos sujetando su cintura-

-por lo visto necesitas reposar un poco más -dijo el rubio-

-estoy bien, no tienes por que preo...-pero cuando giró su cabeza para observar al Hunter notó el semblante serio de él- ¿sucede algo?

-la conversación que tuviste con X...le dijiste que a pesar de que conoces sus buenos principios, no era lo suficiente para que confiaras en él -la suelta para que ella lo mirara directamente- ¿Tu confías en mi? -pronto ella cerró su ojo visible y se cruzo de brazos meditando la respuesta. Zero quería escuchar una respuesta sincera-

-Zero...Yo...-cuando estuvo a punto de decir su respuesta el reploide Zorro entra a la habitación-

-señorita, Signas nos espera en su oficina

-espera amigo...-pero ella fue interrumpida-

-esta bien hablaremos en otro momento, lo mejor es que vayas, Signas odia la impuntualidad

-gracias Zero: hablaremos en otro momento, vamos Fire Kitsune

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí. La verdad no me convence este capitulo pero dejare que ustedes comenten para ver que les pareció ^^, Decidí que Actualizare la Historia cada 2 semanas para estar un poco mas tranquila si así les parece bien, PERO si actualizo antes pues mejor ¿No?. Bueno: aquí los dejo y no les cuesta dejar reviews porfis, eso me motiva a continuar la historia x3, hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Shaito_


End file.
